Que Noite!
by ForeingSoul
Summary: Oneshot - Quem é que sai de um casamento mais cedo? Cerimônia, assassinato, sentimentos. Foi uma noite e tanto para Sherlock... e convidados.


Ouviu passos rápido vindo atrás dele, mas não se virou. Uma mão segurou fortemente a dele, impedindo que colocasse o cachecol. Parou:

– Onde você está indo?

A voz suave e familiar o fez fechar os olhos. Abriu-os e virou-se. Molly estava com os cabelos despenteados da pequena corrida do salão até o jardim. Arfava:

– Vou para casa, Molly. Casos me esperam e, como você deve saber, não gosto de casamentos.

– Eu não sabia, na verdade. Você parecia estar se divertindo.

Sherlock abaixou a cabeça e não respondeu. Molly sabia que ele estava mentindo:

– Não vá ainda. De uma volta pelo jardim comigo, sim? Propôs.

Sherlock acenou a cabeça, aceitando. Ao mesmo tempo, viu que a moça segurava os braços e tremia um pouco.:

– Está frio. Tome… meu casaco.

E o vestiu na moça, que agradeceu com um sorriso.

Deram alguns passos em silencio. Sherlock andava olhando para baixo e Molly o observava. Chegaram até um banco decorado. Em sua volta, flores amarelas que combinavam bem com a cor do vestido da moça:

– Me diz, Sherlock… Por que está triste?

…

Ainda bem que ele gosta de dançar, pensou Molly, ao ver Tom na pista de dança, logo após a dança dos noivos. Acho que finalmente acertei na…

E ao olhar do outro lado da pista, ela o viu. Triste. Mas não era a tristeza daquele dia, antes da queda, era diferente. Virou-se para Tom novamente, tentou não prestar atenção no Sherlock, que andava rápido em direção a saída. Em vão. O observou até que ele alcançou a porta e um desespero a pegou.

– Com licença - Gritou para Tom e Mrs. Hudson e correu. Correu esbarrando em vários desconhecidos e trombando nas mesas.

– O que foi isso? Disse Tom à Mrs. Hudson

– Você não desconfia de nada, querido? Pobrezinho.

Essa ultima palavra deixou Tom realmente intrigado. Resolveu não ir atrás de Molly logo em seguida, seja lá o que fosse, ela tinha seus motivos. Daria um pouco de espaço. Pediu licença a Mrs. Hudson e foi sentar-se, com uma taça de vinho nas mãos.

…

– Me diz - Disse Molly quebrando o silencio - Por que está chateado.

– Não estou chateado.

– Está sim. E você sabe que eu, mais do que ninguém, sei quando você fica assim.

Sherlock respirou fundo, não sabia se queria mesmo compartilhar com Molly o que se passava na sua cabeça naquele momento. Ele se sentia seguro ao lado dela, mais do que ninguém, mas não queria que ela o achasse sentimental ou bobo. Sentimentos sempre atrapalhavam:

Diante da demora do rapaz, Molly começou:

– Okay. Já que você não quer falar, vou deduzir.

– Não, não precisa. Apesar de que eu ia gostar de ver você tentar.

Os dois riram.

– Eu sei que não é fácil. - Começou Molly - John é seu amigo, vocês ficaram tanto tempo separados e quando você volta ele está praticamente casado e você tem a sensação de que o perdeu. Não posso te dizer que as coisas serão iguais, porque não serão.

– Eu sei disso, respondeu Sherlock.- Mas não é bem isso que me preocupa agora. Eu sei que terei que sair de cena. É que, desde que esse casamento começou eu…

– Você?

– Eu comecei a ver uma certa pessoa com outros olhos, entende?

Uma pontinha de ciúmes cutucou o coração de Molly, bem lá no fundo. Ela entendia o que aquela frase queria dizer. Ele estava abrindo o coração dele para os benditos sentimentos que sempre tentou esconder. Ela só não entendia porque aquilo a incomodava. Estava feliz e bem com Tom. Por que Sherlock ainda a fazia suspirar? Não podia continuar assim. Resolveu que seria sincera e ajudaria o amigo ao máximo:

– Eu entendo, entendo perfeitamente. E esta pessoa estava no casamento?

– Sim. Estava.

A imagem começou a se formar na cabeça de Molly. Janine. Só poderia ser ela. Ele mesmo disse que tudo começou com o casamento. Com certeza tem passado muito tempo com ela. E ela é linda. E durante o casamento ele foi o par dela.

– E ela estava dançando com outro, depois da valsa dos noivos?

Sherlock começou a desconfiar de que ela sabia o que ele ia dizer. Acabou ficando mais nervoso. Mesmo assim, estava decidido a continuar. Ver John e Mary tão felizes ao lado um do outro deu um novo animo a ele. Queria aproveitar enquanto ainda estava com esse humor para libertar tudo o que manteve preso por tanto tempo:

– Sim. Dançava. Eu até arrisquei um passo na direção dela, quando vi que sorria e se divertia. As outras pessoas ali eram simplesmente patéticas e eu não aguentaria toda aquela conversinha…

_Definitivamente. Janine. Ela dançava com aquele cara esquisito. Foi nesse exato momento que vi Sherlock saindo. Maldita! Tinha o homem dos meus sonhos na mão e o dispensou por aquele ridículo._

Pensava Molly, enquanto Sherlock reclamava do quão ordinário os amigos e familiares de John e Mary eram. Respirou fundo e se conteve. Tinha prometido a si mesma que ajudaria o amigo. E era só isso. Não era mais nada. Seguira em frente. Era isso que faria então.

– Você deveria ter insistido Sherlock. Tenho certeza que ela iria gostar. Largaria quem quer que fosse e sairia com você… dançaria com você. Eu fico feliz que você esteja compartilhando isso comigo, de verdade. Eu tenho certeza que, se você tivesse investido, ela estaria muito mais feliz agora.

Molly falava sobre si mesma ao aconselhar Sherlock. Ela sabia que seria muito mais feliz se fosse ele, e não Tom, que estivesse dançando com ela naquele salão. Ela tentava esconder de si a verdade. E ainda sob esse disfarce, deixou seus sentimentos falarem. Imaginava se Sherlock estava enxergando debaixo dele.

– Eu não poderia… - Respondeu Sherlock - Ela está com a vida feita. Eu só bagunçaria tudo. Ela não merece isso, ninguém merece.

– Sherlock, não pense assim. Você… é perfeito. Estou certa que Janine…

– Estou longe de ser perfeito Molly. E espera… Janine? O que tem a Janine?

– É dela que você está falando, não é? A pessoa que você passou a ver com outros olhos depois que o casamento foi anunciado e…

– Janine? Não, nunca!

– Mas vocês pareciam tão conectados durante a cerimonia, a festa...Não é ela?

– Pelo amor de Deus, Molly, não! Eu falava…

Sherlock pensou duas vezes nessa fração de segundo, se devia ou não falar. Mas não poderia deixar que ela saísse dali achando que ele tinha sentimentos por outra pessoa que não ela:

– … sobre você. Queria só ver se você tivesse tentado deduzir tudo então, sem eu ter dito nada.

Molly ficou estática. Demorou alguns segundos até que ela esboçasse alguma reação:

– Co… Como assim, falava de mim?

– Bem, aquele dia, em que resolvemos casos juntos, eu… eu ia te dizer mais do que eu disse. Mas então vi o anel em seu dedo e me contive. Você tinha seguido em frente. Achei que se falasse mais alguma coisa, eu seria uma nuvem no seu futuro, que tem tudo para ser brilhante. E aquilo doeu. Uma dor que eu não conhecia. Mas eu entendi a sua situação. Passei tanto tempo longe, não era o melhor dos amigos, nunca te dei nada em troca.

– Sherlock…

Molly tentou começar a falar, mas Sherlock levantou a mão, fazendo com que cortasse o discurso. A moça apenas suspirou e bem baixo pode ouvir um "okay".

– Eu ia dizer o quanto você importava… Bem, isso eu disse mesmo. Mas aí veio esse casamento, tinha já o seu noivado e tudo que eu queria falar ficou em segundo plano. Até eu te ver hoje. E depois da valsa dos noivos, eu quis ir até você. Quis mesmo. Mas vi você rindo e se divertindo. Pensei que estivesse feliz e que eu não deveria me intrometer.

Molly não sabia o que dizer e continuou em silencio. Suas mãos sobre na perna do detetive, receberam o calor das mãos dele pousando levemente sobre elas:

– Molly Hooper, eu gostaria de aprender… Eu gostaria de aprender com você o que é esse amor. Eu posso saber da química dele, das reações que ele traz, mas é só. E eu quero mais. Quero entender esse amor que você "acha" que sente por Tom, esse amor que John e Mary estão vivenciando. Acho que você, melhor do que ninguém, pode me ensinar o que é isso.

Os olhos da moça começaram a ficar marejados:

– Não chore. Nossa, parece que hoje tirei o dia para fazer as pessoas chorarem. E nem estou sendo rude. Bem, eu sei que isso tudo pode ter consequências. Você sabe que ficar ao meu lado pode ser realmente perigoso. E eu não queria te expor. John tinha armas, mas você...

– Eu aprendo! Disse Molly, quase um sussurro.

Sherlock, sem entender, perguntou:

– Como?

– Eu aprendo a usar armas.

E dito isso, puxou o detetive pelo colarinho. O beijou no rosto e depois nos lábios. Sherlock, disposto a levar a sério o que havia dito minutos atrás, se entregou, trazendo a moça para mais perto de si, virando-se um pouco e abraçando-a pela cintura com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra entrava pelo penteado de Molly, deixando-a ainda mais despenteada.

Do outro lado do arbusto, Tom finalmente entendeu porque Mrs. Hudson o chamara de pobrezinho.

…

– Jesus! Que horas são? Molly perguntou de repente. - Passamos tempo demais aqui! Devem estar pensando…

– Não, não devem. Eles não pensam que eu sou capaz desse tipo de coisa. - Respondeu Sherlock, deslizando as costas da mão pelo rosto de Molly, que fechou os olhos e sorriu.

– Não devem estar pensando de você, mas de mim. Eu deixei Tom lá com a Mrs. Hudson.

– Com certeza ela contou dezenas de histórias muito agradáveis para ele.

Molly riu. Puxou Sherlock pela mão até chegarem nas janelas do salão, onde pode tentar arrumar o penteado, sem sucesso. O salão estava praticamente vazio já. Mary e John, assim como Mrs. Hudson, estavam fora de vista:

– Onde Tom se meteu? - Perguntou Molly.

– Por mim, poderia sumir para sempre. - Disse Sherlock, um tanto enciumado.

Molly riu.

Sherlock então virou-se e zunindo em sua direção veio o golpe. Passou raspando pelo seu rosto. Um outro soco veio pelo outro lado e desajeitadamente acertou seu queixo, o fazendo cambalear para trás. Molly gritava:

– Tom! Tom! Pare com isso.

Mas o rapaz, completamente bêbado e enfurecido, ia como um touro feroz na direção de Sherlock, que já estava de pé e pronto para brigar. Tom tentou outro soco, errou e se desequilibrou. Sherlock então golpeou suas costas fazendo com que o noivo de Molly batesse o rosto no chão. Ainda assim, Tom não desistia. Levantou-se e tentou acertar Sherlock mais uma vez, quando Molly entrou entre os dois. Tom refreou o golpe no meio do caminho:

– Parem já! Vocês dois!

Os gritos da moça chamaram a atenção de quem ainda estava no salão:

– Eu ví voxeis dois! Eu ví! - Dizia Tom, alterado - Se pegando feito dois adolescente no jardim. Como pode fazê isso comigo, baby?

Sherlock não fez mais nenhum movimento. As cabeças que saíram para espiar também esperavam:

– Tom, eu…

– Mrs. Hudson mi chamô de pobrezinho.. Era isso né? Você nunca me quis de verdade… Sou seu step.

Molly não tinha palavras para responder. Era isso mesmo. Ela não falaria alto na frente daquelas pessoas.

– Tom, vá para a cama. Amanhã conversamos.

– Pra quê? Pra voxê correr pra cama desse aí?

Sherlock deu um passo na direção de Tom. Molly colocou a mão no peito dele, impedindo-o.

– Tom, sei que aquilo não foi legal de se fazer… com você. Me desculpe. Mas agora, aqui, não é o lugar pra gente conversar.

– Sherlock!

John chegou gritando e olhando diretamente para o amigo, com cara de reprovação:

– O que está acontecendo? Uma tentativa de assassinato não foi emoção suficiente para meu casamento?

E chegando perto do amigo, sussurrou:

– Parabéns! Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acontecer com vocês dois. É tão óbvio. Mas bem que você poderia esperar até o noivo não estar por perto né? Timing, Sherlock, timing.

Sherlock riu, logo após John ter dado um tapinha de apoio em suas costas:

– Tom, vem comigo. - Chamou John, praticamente empurrando o rapaz. Um outro convidado veio ajudá-lo - Tome um café e durma. Amanhã você resolve isso. E o resto de vocês, circulando.

Tom saiu resmungando, mas se deixou levar. Molly encostou-se na parede e suspirou aliviada. Sherlock analisava o estrago que Tom tinha feito no seu rosto:

– Bem, não foi muita coisa.

– Realmente, Mr. Holmes - Disse Molly - Estar ao seu lado é sempre uma aventura. Muito perigoso, por sinal. E eu não tinha nenhuma arma.

Sherlock riu, mas não queria que ela brincasse sobre isso. Ele era mesmo perigoso. Mas agora não poderia mais negar Molly ou esconde-la. Ela era seu precioso segredo que havia sido revelado.

– Bem, acho que devemos subir também. - Continuou Molly - Posso ficar no seu quarto, Sherlock?

O detetive não respondeu de imediato. Tê-la no seu quarto, já, parecia um passo grande demais pra ele. Percebendo essa demora, Molly falou:

– Calma, seu bobo. Você também não precisa aprender tudo numa noite só. Não tem com o eu ficar com Tom já que... né. E sabe, - Disse, aproximando-se e beijando Sherlock no rosto - temos todo o tempo do mundo para as próximas lições.

A música ainda tocava. E umas poucas pessoas ainda estavam no salão.

– Vem! - Sherlock falou, puxando Molly pela mão.

Segundos depois ele a levava pelo salão, ao som suave da música lenta que tocava.

– Agora sim. - Disse - O que eu deveria ter feito… desde o inicio.


End file.
